


Blood and Daffodils

by satire_galore



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satire_galore/pseuds/satire_galore
Summary: One day while training Shino was watching Kiba playing with Akamaru, something about the sight made him feel happy. He had been in love with Kiba for some now. Though, he never told anyone, he didn't want anyone else to know about it.But on that day, the day he was watching Kiba and Akamaru, there was a different feeling, he would normally feel the flutter in his heart, but this day, he felt an itch in his throat, and started to cough.He coughed up flower petals, daffodil petals to be specific.It went like this for awhile, coughing up the flowers and the stems and long leaves.And it started to get worse when Kankuro came along.Shino had to watch Kankuro and Kiba flirt with each other, day after day. And it kept on getting worse.Will Shino have to suffer a bitter miserable death or would Kiba pull the stick named Kankuro out of his ass and save Shino's life?
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the pairing Shino x Kiba, and I feel that it's a little underrated, and I'm not too much of a fan of Kankuro x Kiba. I mean it's a good ship, but I think Shino x Kiba needs more love.
> 
> and also a bit of a warning.
> 
> this fanfiction contains severe angst, pinning, maybe character death, and possibly if eventual smut.
> 
> and since this is a hanahaki thing. there is gonna be some gore too. and this shit is gonna get really really sad 
> 
> oh and I felt that the meaning of daffodils is absolutely perfect for this, one of the meanings for daffodils is "unrequited love" which means a feeling, especially love, not returned or rewarded.
> 
> and I kinda dont wnat to sleep at night, and I dont think I'll be able to with this fanfiction haha
> 
> but in really hope you enjoy this, I'm gonna work hard on it, and I will try to update every friday or saturday
> 
> I love you all!!!

It was just a normal ordinary day. 

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were just training on this day. They had decided that after they were done training, that they would go get lunch at Ichiraku's. 

And they were done training after awhile, they had started early that morning and ended in early afternoon.

Shino watched as Kiba was playing with Akamaru on the grassy ground below them. 

He smiled. But it wasn't like anyone could see, Hinata was also busy watching Kiba wrestle with the large dog, and kiba was to busy wrestling with Akamaru to notice either.

And normally when Shino smiled at the sight of Kiba being happy, his heart would flutter, and he would have butterflies in his stomach, as it would feel that way. 

But on this day, it wasn't much like that, instead of that wonderful warm feeling, there was an itch, in his throat. And all of a sudden, he felt like coughing.

Shino turned to the side and started to cough. It felt like there was something in his throat. He cough until he coughed up a petal. 

A petal?

Yes. A petal. 

He held the saliva coated, yellow petal in the palm his hand. He studied it for a moment. It looked like it was a daffodil petal. So he assumed it was.

Shino brushed it off as thinking maybe he accidentally swallowed it during training or something. He realized that daffodils weren't really common in Konoha, but he also realized that Ino had some back at her family's flower shop. So maybe it came from there.

He dropped the petal, letting it fall to the ground. He wiped his hand on his pants, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He then turned his attention back on his comrades, or so his friends, and well his beloved Kiba.

He say that the three of them were still doing what they were doing before he coughed up the petal. He wondered if they had heard him coughing. He hoped they didnt.

Soon after Kiba won the wrestling match between him and Akamaru, the group left. 

They arrived at Ichiraku's soon after heading back into Konoha.

They went to the ramen stand and ordered some ramen. The moment was layed back and casual. A lot less tense then their training hours.

The afternoon sun shone bright over the hidden leaf village. The brisk fall air almost made the moment seem more layed back. But it was indeed a nice moment for the group.

They were chatting while they were waiting for their ramen to get to them.

Hinata being just as quiet as she always is, but she was more talkative today, talking about the latest intel she heard from Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"I heard from Sakura that Neji and Lee started dating the other day." She said quietly yet cheerfully.

Kiba widened his eyes and looked surprised. "Whaaa! Wow, no way really?! Pffff I don't think they'll really even last that long though." He said looking at Hinata.

Shino didn't really have anything to say to that, so all he did was give a simple "wow." He was surprised, but he didnt really show it.

He didn't even know much about dating to be real. He knew more about marriage and spending your life with someone, because his parents and stuff like that. But one thing was for sure was that he wanted to spend his life with Kiba. He didn't know when he started to experience these feelings for his friend, but he knew that it was for real. And he felt that he was never going to stop loving Kiba, not ever.

Shino looks at the table. He had an expressionless small smile on his lips as he was thinking about this, listening to Hinata and Kiba's voices ringing next to him.

But he then started to feel that itch in his throat, like he was going to cough again. He turned to the side once again, and he started to have a coughing fit like crazy.

This got the attention of his friends.

They looked at him, with concerned expressions on their face.

"You okay Shino?" Kiba asked, getting a little close for Shino's comfort.

He couldn't really really say anything because there was something in his throat and he was coughing like crazy. So he just nodded his head.

He soon saw was he coughed up.

More daffodil petals.

He dropped the petals to the ground, hoping that his friends didnt just see that.

Shino repeated what he did before when he first coughed up a petal and wiped his saliva away. 

Then Shino turned about around. He looked at his friends, they were looking at him with concerned faces.

"A-are you sure you're okay?" Hinata asked, concern straining her voice.

Shino nodded. "I'm okay." He said.

Kiba looks at him with the same expression Hinata has. "Maybs you should get that cough checked out. You might have a cold or something." Kiba said, with a concerned voice.

A cold? Really, when someone has a cold they dont just cough up flower petals. Well from what Shino knows. And he knows for sure that if someone has a cough that they don't just simply cough up flowers.

This was very confusing to him. And he hated having his friends worry about him. 

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Shino said, trying not to sound concerned himself. 

He assumed that they didnt see him drop the petals on the ground, because if they did, Kiba wouldn't have thought Shino had a cold. 

Though, Shino didn't know what he had himself, he had never coughed up flowers, and didn't know if there was any record of people actually doing the same.

But he decided not to think about it. He had already ruined the casual moment by making his friends concerned about him.

But then he smiled softly at them. Trying to make them seem less concerned. 

After Hinata and Kiba glancing at each other they smiled. 

And soon their ramen came, and they all ate in peace. Until they were all finished and went about to do what they normally would do in their free time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the ramen stand the three sand shinobi show up, and this is when Kiba and Kankuro start to flirt with each other.
> 
> This only makes Shino feel so much more miserable.

The next morning, Shino woke up earlier than expected and started coughing. 

He kept coughing and coughing until more petals fell out of his mouth. But there was still something else stuck in his throat.

He coughed some more, but whatever it is that's stuck in there is too big for him to cough up on his own. So he decided that he would pull it out.

He put two fingers in his mouth and beganed to pull out what was stuck in there. He soon pulled out the saliva coated flower.

Shino now knew for sure that he's been coughing up daffodils. He thought maybe he should go see Ino later on today and ask her what the meaning of Daffodils are.

He looked outside, seeing it was still dark because of the time he had woken up. He layed back down in bed and tried to go back to sleep. He was confused. Why was this happening to him? Like he would know. And he didn't even know why this was happening to him either.

Soon after he started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Dawn came soon. The bright warm morning sun loomed over the hidden leaf village. The sunrise indicated that most young shinobi had to go out and train.

Shino soon woke up. Recalling the moment when he woke up and coughed up a whole flower. And that reminded him that he needed to see Ino. 

He got up and started to get dressed. He stopped by the flower. It was just there, on the floor, looking all proud and beautiful. It wasn't wet with his saliva anymore, and it was still a whole flower. 

Shino stepped on the flower, just not caring. Then soon after that he left his family's residence.

Then he made his way to the Yamanaka flower shop.

He got there soon, he was walking fast, and it would look to anyone that he was in a rush. 

He arrived at the flower shop and entered. He saw Ino in there. She was looking at him with a rather confused expression on her face. But she replaced that expression with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning Shino, is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

Shino nodded his head. "I need to ask what the meaning of a certain flower is." He said.

"Oh. And what is that?" She asked, seeming to be interesting.

"W-what do daffodils symbolize?" He asked.

Ino looked down for a moment. Then looked at him with a bright expression. "Well they symbolize regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. They also symbolizes unrequited love." 

Shino thought about that for a moment, the first meanings didn't really make sense, but the last one all made sense to him. Unrequited love. 

"Thanks Ino." He said bowing to her before leaving the flower shop.

Shino headed back home for there wasnt anything else to do, but he was soon stopped by a large white dog knocking him to the ground and attacking his face with kisses.

"Akamaru! Stop that! Get off of Shino!" Called an all familiar voice, Shino knew that voice all to well, it was Kiba.

Akamaru got off of Shino. He sat up and started wiping his face.

"Sorry about that." Kiba said laughing sheepishly.

"Its fine." Shino said.

"Oh! How is your cough doing?" Kiba asked, his voice sounding a little more concerned now.

Shino stood up and looked at Kiba. "Like I said yesterday, I'm fine." He said.

Kiba soon smiled. "Well good then! I was about to go see Shikamaru, him and I were gonna get the girls to all go out to eat. Wanna come?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

Shino loved that smile and he couldn't ever say no it Kiba when he smiled like that. "Sure." He said.

"Great! Let's go." Kiba said as he and Akamaru started walking in another direction, which Shino soon followed.

They arrived at Shikamaru's place. Shikamaru was there outside waiting for them. "Took you long enough." He scoffed.

"Pfff shut up!" Kiba barked.

"What a drag, let's just go." Shikamru said smiling a bit.

"Yeah let's go get the girls." Kiba said.

They started walking again, going to find the girls. 

Shino wondered why they weren't getting more guys, but decided not to think to much on it and just follow them around.

After walking and finding the rest of the girls after 30 minutes, they all decided on where they should go to eat. Deciding they were all in the mood for ramen and decided to go to Ichiraku's.

The group arrived at Ichiraku's and all ordered. And while they waited for their orders they started chatting.

"I heard that some shinobi from the hidden sand were coming here sometime today." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, what for, and do you know who?" Ino asked.

"I don't know why, but I know its Garaa, Temari, and Kankuro." Sakura said.

"Oh boy, if Garaa's coming here then that means Lee and Naruto are going to pressure him into challenging them." Tenten sighed, recalling moments from while back.

"Kankuro, he's coming here? Today?" Kiba said, it looked like he had such a bright expression on his face. 

Shino couldn't bare to even look at Kiba's face. He pit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists. He had that itching feeling in his throat again, but refused to cough.

"Ah, Temari's gonna be here." Shikamaru said.

Everyone knew that he liked her, it was kind of obvious.

"Oh and look at who it is. I spot three little sand shinobi." Sakura said, looking at the three who just entered Konoha. 

And the three of them just had to approach the group at Ichiraku's.

"Where's Naruto and Lee?" Garaa asked once he got close to them

"Probably in their homes or training." Sakura said only saying the only places she knew where they could be.

Garaa nodded and then left.

Temari was looking at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru was looking at Temari. 

"Girl just sit down so the two of you and talk instead of look at each other like that!" Ino said to Temari.

Temari say down and started talking to Shikamaru, they were flirting, like expected.

Kankuro got close to Kiba. He smiled at him, and Kiba smiled back at him. Shino only watched this out the corner of his eye. He started to feel a pain in his chest, and an itching and burning sensation in his lungs. And his throat started itching more. And he started to feel the need to cough.

Kankuro and Kiba started talking, and the feelings Shino was feeling only got worse.

"Hey Kiba. You're looking good today." Kankuro complimented.

"Hey Kankuro, and you're looking good today as well, as always." Kiba said smiling.

Oh the feeling that Shino was feeling right now, it was irritating and absolutely nerve racking. He hated having to listen to this. Why wouldn't Kiba ever talk to him like that? Why wouldn't Kiba ever look at him the way he looks at Kankuro? Why? Why? Why? 

Shino listened to Kiba and Kankuro talk to each other, giving each other compliments, and just talking. They were talking more than Shino and Kiba talk in a whole day. And he hated this so much.

Shino started to feel as if more flower petals were building up in his throat and he couldn't hold on any longer.

Shino turned to the side, and started coughing like crazy, petals falling from his mouth and into his hands, and some even getting on the ground. There were yellow petals and unbloomed buds falling out of his mouth as he coughed like crazy. 

The group all looked at him, including the sand shinobi.

Shino hated that everyone was looking at him when he was in this state, it was embarrassing and made it even more painful for him.

Shino soon stopped coughing and he put the petals and buds in his pocket, trying not to look suspicious, he was glad no one could see him from that side.

He wiped his hands on his pants. Then he turned to the group, studying their faces.

Shino saw Kiba's and Hinata's faces looked the same from yesterday, but more concerned looking. He saw Shikamaru was looking a little concerned, but he could tell that he was really concerned. And the other girls, Tenten, Temari and Sakura looked concerned and confused. Ino looked like she was observing something, but looked concerned. And Shino couldn't even tell how Kankuro looked, he looked confused, but his expression was laced with disgust. 

Shino bit his lip. He was thinking weather or not if he should just leave and go back home where no one could look at him like that.

"The fuck is up with your friend?" Kankuro whispered to Kiba.

It was hard for everyone else to hear Kankuro say that, but Shino heard it well, and that only caused him to bite his lip harder and clench his fists.

Shino turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at the group. Their expressions only made him feel worse.

"Shino? Are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked softly.

There was something in Kiba's voice that made Shino feel pain in his chest. He hates making Kiba worry about him, it was rare but he still hates it

"I'm fine." Shino said once again.

"B-but you don't soun-" Hinata was about to say before she was cut off by Shino.

"I'm fine." He said once more.

Hinata frowned. In fact everyone was frowning by this time. 

Shino only sighed softly. He didnt know what to do. He had ruined a moment once more, and he started to hate himself for it.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Shino said trying to convince everyone that he was fine. He knew that was a lie, but he couldn't bare the feeling of his friends worrying about him.

"Shino you were like this yesterday. I think you might need to see Tsunade, or go home and rest." Kiba said, with that same voice that pained Shino.

Shino only shook his head. He wouldn't want to see Tsunade, he doubted she would know what's wrong with him, and he didnt want to leave now. But the longer his friends looked at him like that the more he wanted to leave.

He was thinking about it, maybe a little to hard. He sighed. "You're right, maybe I should go back home and rest." Shino said, he didn't want to ruin the moment even more then he already had.

Shino got up and started to leave. Kiba looked at Kankuro for a moment before walking towards Shino. "Let me walk to back home." He said.

"No, kiba it's fine." Shino said. He didn't want to see Kiba at all right now. 

Kiba looks at Shino. His expression was Shino only feel more pain, and that itching feeling was starting to form in his throat. 

"Please, Shino, I insist." Kiba said that he was insisting.

Shino shook his head. He didn't want to see Kiba. 

Kiba got in front of Shino and out his hands on his shoulders and looked at him, his expression more clear to Shino. And it hurt even worse. Shino could evel feel the stares of his friends and sand shinobi at the ramen stand. 

"Shino please." Kiba whispered a plea, his voice was strained with something that only made Shino want to cry.

But then Shino spoke without thinking. "Kiba, I don't want to see you- no I dont want to be around you right now." He said quietly, only loud enough for Kiba to hear.

It was when Shino realized what he said that Kiba's expression only got sadder, and it made Shino feel miserable. 

Kiba let go of Shino. "Oh. Okay, fine then. Goodbye Shino." He said as he started to walk back to the others. 

"Goodbye... Kiba." Shino had to choke those words out. He started to walk away from them all. He started coughing again, choking a bit on some flower buds, some had started to bloom and it hurt when he coughed them up. It was still early so not many people were out to see him. In fact nobody even saw him, and of they did they probably wouldn't care. 

Shino started to so much worse, he hated himself for making Kiba look at him like that. He hated that look. But maybe it's what was best for him, because he knew that if he was around Kiba he would start to feel like this. And even worse, if he was around Kiba and Kankuro while they were talking to each other like that, it would only feel so much worse and make him only more miserable.

He soon got back to his family's home. He took his shoes off at the door, and soon after he got to his, he shut the door, and got to his bed an laid down.

He looked at the ceiling and thought about the moments today. But when he did he started to feel the flowers get to his throat.

He sat up and started coughing, he coughed until the saliva coated daffodil petals were in his palms. He looked at the petals in his palms, he then started to feel miserable again, and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Shino never liked crying but at this moment he couldn't stop himself from crying, no matter how much he refused.

He just cried, and he cried for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have nothing to do, so this chapter got done like fast! 
> 
> lol so anyway, thanks for reading, please leave kudos or comment anything!
> 
> and please stay safe out there, remember to wash your hands and stay hydrated!! <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shit happens

Shino stopped crying after awhile. But he didnt leaves his room at all. He wished that he could stay in his room forever, he wished he could just forget everything. 

He knew that he would have to leave his room soon anyway, he was going to have to train soon, in about a day or two.

But, he didnt want to see Kiba again, and it's not like he could face him again after what he said to him.

He recalled that gery moment, and he started to feel the irritable pain. He started coughing again. He knew that there was flower petals in his throat again.

He coughed up some petals but there was still something stuck in him throat. He repeated what he did earlier that moment, and stuck his fingers in his mouth and tried to pull what was in his throat out. He found something and started to pull, he made checking and gagging noises as he pulled out a leaf or stem. Whatever it was, it was long. It was covered in Shino's saliva. He cringed at that. 

He tossed those petals and the stem away. He sat back down on his bed and looked at the floor. He sighed deeply. He hated this so much.

He absolutely hates it.

About two days later of Shino coughing petals, whole daffodils, and stems, and now Shino had to leave his house to go train with Hinata and Kiba. And as much as he didn't want to see Kiba, he had to anyway. 

The team made it to their meet up spot like normal. Shino got there and saw that Kiba and Hinata were there already, they were talking. 

He bit his lip and he had his hand in his pockets. He felt the petals he hid in there the other at the ramen stand. The petals were dry now that it has been 2 days. 

Kiba and Hinata looked at him. 

It felt really awkward. 

"Hey Shino." Kiba said, looking down.

"Hey, Kiba, Hinata." Shino, said looking at them, he couldn't really see Kiba's face but he could tell it was a pained expression. He saw that Hinata still looked concerned, but she also looked sad, and he hated that. 

"Hi. A-are you okay Shino?" Hinata asked.

Why the hell was she asking him that, he should be asking them if their okay. He made them feel sad, and he should really be apologizing to them too, mostly Kiba, his said something to him he really wished he didnt say.

"I'm fine," Shino started, "I'm sorry. Kiba, I'm sorry I said that to you. I shouldn't have said that." He looked down.

He waited to hear what they were going to say, if they were going to say anything. He wouldnt even care if they were mad, he knew he deserved for them to be mad at him.

But he then felt that his two friends were hugging him. He looked up. 

"It's okay." They said.

He smiled softly and hugged them back. He was glad that they forgave him. 

The soon broke the hug, and started talking about how their weekend was, then they started training. 

Training was usually just them working out their jutsus and working out to get stronger and tougher. To normal sicilians this was really hard and undoable. But for these young shinobi it wasnt that hard, still hard but now that hard.

Soon they were done training. They weren't going to treat themselves today since it was the start of a new week and they were all rather tired and wanted to go back home to rest. 

Though all was forgiven, Shino still felt terrible for what he said to Kiba, he knew that to some people that wouldnt be such a bug deal, but he felt that saying it to Kiba was just awful. He was in love with Kiba and he didnt want to hurt his feelings. And he thought that it would be better if Kiba didn't forgive him, he felt that he didnt deserve Kiba's forgiveness. 

Shino had decided that he would probably talk to Kiba about it. 

Hinata had left before them, so now it was just them, Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Shino was lost in his own thoughts. 

But he snapped back to reality when Kiba called his name. "Shino." He called to him, it appeared that he was done playing with Akamaru.

"Kiba." Shino said as his reply. 

"You seem to be lost in thought, well you always seemed that way, but it seems more like that, and that cough of yours. You still need to get that checked out. But anyway, you know that if something is wrong you can tell me." Kiba said looking at Shino.

"Oh, well nothing's wrong, it's just a cough. You don't need to worry about me. But I was thinking, I dont think that everything should be all good now..." Shino said, but he started to confuse Kiba.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"What I said... I shouldn't have said that, and you shouldn't forgive me so quickly. I said something awful to you." Shino said kind of loudly. He started to feel that feeling in his throat once again. 

"Shino... it's fine, I understand, you went feeling well, you know I can understand that you need some time to yourself, it was just sudden, and I was worried." Kiba said, his gaze never leaving Shino.

"..." Shino stayed silent. It's not like that. It really wasnt what Kiba thought. 

"And, I hate it when I cant see you sometimes, you're my friend, and I care about you. And I hate when things get awkward like that, so of course I'm going to forgive you quickly like that." Kiba said once more.

Shino almost choked back a sob, he clenched his fists as he started to feel his cheeks get all warm.

And then he felt Kiba hugging him, tightly. Shino was just about to hug back, until he felt flower petals come up in his throat.

"I have- to go." He managed to choke out. 

Kiba let go of him and nodded. "Bye Shino." He said waving as he and Akamaru started to walk away.

Shino started to walk in another direction, and once he was sure that Kiba was out of sight and ear shot he started to cough. He was coughing so hard and so much that he couldn't breath well. 

There were wet petals, and wet long stems that littered the ground. Shino coughed some more until some whole daffodils came up. There was still something stuck in his throat once again so he reached in to retrieve, maybe a stem, or a whole flower. It was one or the other. 

He yanked what ever it was out, it was a whole daffodil, beautiful and yellow, connected to a whole, long stem. It hurt like hell to pull that out. He observed what he just pulled out of his throat, and he saw blood.

Blood.

He sighed and looked at his fingertips, seeing that they were coated in saliva and blood.

He wiped his hand on his pants. And then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Then he started to walk home. He knew that this was getting so much more worse. And it was going to get worse everyday.

And he knew that Kiba would never love him either. And it was worse because Kankuro was still in the village too. And he knows, oh boy does he know, that Kankuro and Kiba are definitely flirting. And he hated it. 

He was almost home, but was then stopped by Ino, she was looking at him with a very concerned and very frantic expression. 

"Shino we need to talk!" She said frantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, I wrote another chapter today, well then. I need a life fam
> 
> anyway, ily all and wash your hands and stay hydrated <3


	4. Everything I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you say,  
> as long as I'm here,  
> no one can hurt you,  
> don't wanna lie here,  
> but you can learn to  
> if I could change  
> the way that you see yourself  
> you wouldnt wonder why you hear  
> 'they dont deserve you'"
> 
> -everything i wanted by billie eillish

He was almost home, but was then stopped by Ino, she was looking at him with a very concerned and very frantic expression. 

"Shino we need to talk!" She said frantically.

Shino looked at her. "What?" He asked, in his usual monotone voice. He had to admit he was rather confused, Ino didn't really talk to him that much.

"Like we seriously need to talk, its important! Come with me!" Ino said, grabbed Shino by the wrist and started to run off with him.

"Oh-" Shino was surprised by her actions, but he went along with its whatever she needed to talk to him about seemed important.

The arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop. And it appeared to be empty because once the pair stepped inside there was no one in there. Well no one in there but them.

Ino lulled Shino inside the shop and shut the door.

"Why did you being me here?" Shino asked.

"I know what you have. With the coughing." Ino said going behind the counter to pull out a book of some sort. It looked old and musty.

"But it's just a cough." Shino said, knowing that was a lie. And apparently Ino knew too. 

"I'm not stupid! I saw what you were coughing up! You were coughing up flower petals! I saw you hide them in your pocket." Ino said raising her voice.

Shino just looked at her not saying anything. He thought no one saw.

He saw Ino leave from behind the counter and move over to him. She reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of daffodil petals. 

Shino cursed himself for forgetting to take them out.

"Just what I thought. These belong to daffodils. Is this why you asked me what daffodils symbolize?" She asked, her voice softer. 

Shino only nodded as he watched her drop the petals which were now scattered across the floor. 

"What do I have?" Shino asked.

Ino sighed. She walked back over to the counter and gestered for Shino to do the same, which he did. She opened up the book that was resting on the counter. She started flipping through pages, and Shino could only watch. 

"Its an old disease. It's kind of rare too..." Ino said as she stopped at a page with words written in kanji, and there was an old ink drawing of a woman throwing up flowers. "...but it's called hanahaki disease." 

Shino bit his lip looking at the book.

"W-whats the cause." He caught himself stutter that first word.

"Unrequited love." Ino said looking down.

This all made sense now. And it was at that moment that Shino realized that loving Kiba, was killing him. Literally.

Shino felt like he had so many questions but he couldn't bring himself to ask them all.

"Does it say there is a cure?" Shino asked.

"Well... it goes away if the victim's love is returned..." She said.

"What if the victim's love isnt returned...?" Shino felt that he knew the answer to that, but he wanted to confirm it.

"Well, the victim dies." 

Shino felt his heart stop for a moment. He did know that he would die someday, and being a shinobi made the risk of him dying really high. But he wouldnt even think to die like this. 

He felt uneasy and he felt that maybe his kikaichu felt the same why. His uneasiness was really radiating off of him. 

Ino looked at him. Concern all over her face. "Shino? Who is it that you love?" She asked.

Shino assumed that she wanted to help him. But he didn't want her too. But he did owe it to her, she did tell him what was happening to him. And things did indeed make sense. He didn't want her to say anything to anybody though. And this was also indeed his own business, and he wanted to deal with it alone. But still, he did owe it to her.

He was hesitant with his reply, and she could tell, because before he was going to speak she spoke before him. 

"Shino, I need to know this so I can help you." She said with a very stern tone.

He sighed, she wasnt going to let this go. But he doesnt even need her help anyway. "Kiba is the one I love." He said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Ino would be squealing right now, but this, this was serious. And now was not the time to be fangirling. She sighed. She also knew about Kiba and Kankuro, and she was going to do anything she can to help. 

"I see." She replied.

It started to get awkward, but the silence was comforting.

Ino looked at Shino's face. "I want to help you." 

He shook his head indicating he was refusing her offer, if that's what it even was.

"You can't do this on your own!" She raised her voice once again. 

Shino shook his head. "I don't need your help." That was a very big lie. But he just didn't want to admit that he needed help. 

"Kiba's in love with someone else!" 

Now that made Shino perk up a bit. He felt the flowers. He hated to admit it but he knew that Ino was right. "Fine." He said.

"So you'll let me help?" Ino asked looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

Shino only nodded his head in reply. He assumed that Ino had plans if she wanted him to let her help him out.

"Alright then. But you should go home now and get rest." She said looking at him with concern once again. 

He nodded again and left the flower shop, waving her goodbye.

He was walking home once again, but got stopped once again, well not really stopped, but he kinda stopped someone, or more so bumped into someone.

They both fell to the ground. 

"Shit sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Shino vaguely just recognized that voice. Kankuro.

Shino got up and so did Kankuro. It appears the three sand shinobi were still in town.

"Its fine." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh shit! I know you." Kankuro said.

'I wish you didnt know me.' Shino thought.

"You were in the chunin exams, I know that. Ohh! And you're Kiba's friend!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Shino thought about just walking away then and there, but that would be rude.

"Ya'know you made Kiba really sad the other day, he looked like he was about to cry. Good thing I was there to comfort him, and hold him in my arm." Kankuro said with a stupid smile on his face.

Shino scoffed to himself. He was frowning. He really wanted to leave now. But he felt like his legs couldn't move, like he was stuck to the ground. Kankuro was really pushing it right now. And Shino felt more flowers in this throat. His heart was hurting just by what Kankuro was saying.

"If he cried, I would've let him cry on me." Kankuro said, his smile turned into a smirk. 

Shino hated that, he bit his lip harshly, knowing that's probably going to leave a mark. 

"I mean you know, he needs someone to comfort him when his best friend makes him feel so so bad." Kankuro said once again.

Shino clenched his fists. He knew that Kiba said that things were cool, but what Kankuro was saying made it seem like Kiba wasn't telling him something.

Shino looked at Kankuro, and the taller boy was seemingly closer to him now.

"You know I love Kiba right? I mean you're smart enough to know that. Right? I mean I suppose you're smarter than you look." Kankuro says this rather quietly, Shino looked away from him.

"You know I'll do anything for him. And I plan on taking him soon." 

"T-taking?" Shino caught himself stuttering again. 

"You know like his virginity and what not. I'm sure I'll be his first." The taller boy said.

"And why are you telling me this?" Shino asked, he felt his face heat up when hearing about Kiba's virginity.

"Well I just thought that you seemed to have a liking to him. And I wanted you to know that he's mine. And you dont stand a chance." Kankuro's smirk never left his lips, and his gaze never stop staring at Shino.

"I need to go." Shino said as he started to walk away. He just wanted to get home. 

He didnt know exactly when, but he started running at some time. He soon got him amd shut the door, he took his shoes off and ran to his room. Almost slamming the door. 

He got to his bed and sat down, he started breathing heavily, he felt his face wet. He was crying again.

He looked down and started coughing. It hurt when he coughed.

He closed his eyes as he coughed and let his tears fall down his face.

When he was done coughing he opened his eyes. There was what was expected. Petals, buds, stems, leaves, some whole daffodils, and some blood.

Shino sighed. He wiped his face. He laid down on his bed and turned to the side. Looking at the wall.

And he just stayed like that until night fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start trying to post every Friday now
> 
> anyway thank you all so much for reading I hope you are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> comment leave kudos or whatever
> 
> remember to stay safe and wash you hands! ily all <3


	5. Listen Before I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you need me  
> wanna see me  
> better hurry  
> cause I'm leaving soon
> 
> sorry cant save me now"
> 
> -listen before i go billie eillish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiiiiiiits here fam!!
> 
> warning! a bit of smut up ahead! just masterbation if that even counts as smut
> 
> enjoy!

Nightfall came soon. Shino was still laying in bed, he didnt want to think about the moments that happened today, but his mind couldn't help but just think about it all. 

Why did this have to happen to him? Why was this killing him? Why did Kankuro have to be here to fuck everything up? Why did he have to be in love with Kiba?

There was so many questions, but that last one was sticking to him like glue. Some would wonder why Shino is in love with Kiba.

Shino knew all to well why he was in love Kiba. Everything about the Inuzuka boy was great. Kiba's pride always seemed to make Shino smile. Kiba made him smile in the smallest ways. 

Shino loves the way that Kiba's hair felt between his fingers.

Shino love the way that Kiba smiles brightly when they do a good job at the end of the day.

Shino loves the way that Kiba seems to have so much fun while playing with Akamaru.

Shino loves the way Kiba cares about him.

Shino knew that his mind was wondering again. But he couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to have his body writhing under Kiba's own body.

He knew that thought was dirty, but it has been awhile since he explored his immature, selfish desires. 

Shino turned around to look at the door of his bedroom. Then he turned back around to face the wall.

It was dark in the room, all the light he had was the light shining from the moon and stars. 

He liked getting light better this way anyway. It was more peaceful, and there wasnt so much light, he could almost say it's beautiful. 

Back to the matter at hand, Shino's back was facing the door and if someone were to come in they would probably think he was just sleeping. But he wasnt sleeping.

He had more inappropriate ideas in mind, things that Kiba would absolutely hate him for. 

He had self control too, but at this time he just felt that he really needed to just let loose. 

Shino let his hand slide down the waist bad on his pants, he started rubbing himself through his boxers. 

He let out a small moan in the process as he started to speed up his motions. He closed his eyes and let out a few more quiet moans.

"Haah-ah K-Kiba~" He moaned softly.

He bit his lip as he began to let his mind wonder some more. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kiba. Oh how he wanted- no needed Kiba... so bad.

As his mind was flooded with these dirty thoughts he felt an itch in his throat once again. He had completely forgot about that. And at this time too. It could have happened at any other time. But no he just had to have the feeling in his throat when he was having a passionate moment with himself.

He groaned. He was close soon, so maybe he would just finish this up and then cough up whatever the hell was in his throat this time.

He started rubbing himself faster trying to speed up the process. And as he kept this going his mind was still having so much thoughts about Kiba, and it was only making his throat more irritated. 

He groaned and moaned some more as he started to sweat a little. He felt his Kikaichu starting to get excited. 

He motions were gradually getting faster as he felt himself become even more close to cumming.

He let out a moan but instead started coughing. 

He cursed to himself as he retreated his hand out of his pants and started coughing. 

He turned to the other side and continued coughing.

It hurt when he was coughing. 

He hated that he just had to sit here and die a slow and painful death. He knew that he should do something about it. He knew that he should tell Kiba.

But he already knew that Kiba loves Kankuro, and Kankuro loves Kiba. He didnt want to admit it, but he felt defeated right now.

And he was so pathetic right now, masturbating to the thought of Kiba.

He coughed some more.

As he knew, Kiba wasn't going to love him, 'that' way, he also knew that Kiba would hate him for this. 

And Kankuro's words still rang in his mind:

"And I wanted you to know that he's mine. And you dont stand a chance."

He knew that all to well.

He was still coughing. He stopped coughing when he saw that he was done coughing up flower petals. 

He looked at the mess of petals and saliva. It was gross. He hates having that mess there, so he got up and started to clean all of that up. 

He sighed and sat back down on his bed. One of his kikaichu came to him. it got close to his ear and it started to speak to him. 

Shino frowned and looked out his window to see a familiar silhouette, he recognized it, because of the light from the moon and starts.

Kiba?!

Why was Kiba here?

Shino watched as Kiba jumped into his windowsill. 

Shino pretended not to notice that Kiba was there.

He heard a knock on his window. He turned around to face the window, and he opened it for Kiba.

And Kiba jumped in.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"I came... to talk... to you." Kiba said, he was panting.

Did he run here or something?

"Why?" Shino asked.

"Its just that, I heard Kankuro spoke to you today..." Kiba said, a blush appeared on his face.

Shino put his hands in his pockets an clenched his fists tightly. "He did. Why are you asking?"

"Well it's just that, I wanted to know if he said anything about me..." the blush on Kiba's face got darker.

Is this seriously his reason for coming here?!

Shino bit his lips harshly. He was thinking about what to say. It seemed that this was important to Kiba. Would it make Kiba happy if he said that Kankuro like him? He wondered that. He loved to see Kiba happy, even if it hurts him badly.

"Why?" Shino asked.

Kiba looked up at him before looking down. "N-no reason, I just wanted to know..." He said, rather shyly.

Shino narrowed his eyes, it was a good thing that Kiba couldn't see his eyes. He continued to bite his lip an clench his fists. He felt a bit of blood trickle down his chin. He must've bit himself a little too hard this time. He wondered if he continued to clench his fists if taht would bleed too, just by his nails digging into his palms.

"Oh." Shino said releasing his lip from the torment of his teeth.

Shino sighed before speaking once again. "If you really want to know, he did talk about you." Shino said, if Kiba was smart enough then maybe he could hear the hurt and pain in Shino's voice.

Kiba looked at Shino, and Shino could tell that Kiba's eyes brightened, and the moonlight illuminated his face. It was just a beautiful sight.

Shino wished that he could reach a hand out and graze Kiba's face. He wondered what Kiba would do if he did that.

"Really?! What did he say?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Shhh." Shino shushed Kiba quietly.

"Sorry." Kiba whispered, he still had that smile on his face.

"He said," Shino said before almost choking on his own words, he wanted to tell Kiba everything. He wanted to tell Kiba what Kankuro really said to him. He wanted to tell Kiba that he loved him. But- he held back the truth, and hid it from Kiba once again. "He asked me how you were doing, and he said that he really liked you... and that he thought... and that he..." Shino looked down and bit his lip once again, he could taste the blood.

Kiba was looking at him with such a bright expression, and it hurt to look him straight in the eyes and lie to him like this. But he wanted to keep Kiba happy, even if it caused him pain. Even if it killed him. 

"And?" Kiba asked.

"He said that he thought you were cute." Shino said quietly, but Kiba heard him. Shino felt the tears start to form in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not now. Not when Kiba is here. 

He resisted the urge to graze Kiba's face, he can resist the urge to cry.

Kiba looked so happy right now. And when Shino looked at him, it only made him become more loose.

He felt something wet fall down his cheek. And before he knew it, he was in tears. He turned away once again not wanting Kiba to see him in the embarrassing state. But it was already to late.

"Sh-Shino? Ar-are you okay? Y-you're crying..." Kiba said almost frantically. This was the first time he had seen Shino cry, and to be real, he was taken back a bit.

"K-Kiba... please, please leave... I don't.. I dont want you to see me like this..." Shino manages to choke out while holding back a sob.

"B-but Shino-"

"Just go!" Shino didnt want to raise his voice like that, but it had to happen. He started to get that irritated feeling in his throat once again. 

Shino got a glance at Kiba's expression, it appeared that Kiba was still standing there, looking at Shino with the same eyes he looked at him with the other day when they all went to go get ramen together.

Shino felt the pain once again, it was worse and more nerve racking. He turned away and said ever so quietly, "please..."

And with that, Kiba was gone.

Shino shut his window after Kiba left and he sat back down on his bed and started coughing again, he coughed and coughed until everything came out, variating from whole flowers, petals, leaves, and stems. This time, there was more blood. 

Shino started to cough once again, and he coughed until more petals that were covered in his own blood and saliva came out. 

After that was over, he curled up in bed and got under the covers. He looked at the ceiling until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the support ilysm!!
> 
> stay safe and wash your hands!!!
> 
> ily all <3


	6. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should've known better  
> now it hurts much more  
> you caused my heart to bleed and  
> you still owe me a reason  
> 'cause I cant figure out why,  
> why I'm alone and freezing  
> while you're in the bed that she's in  
> and I'm just left alone to cry..."
> 
> -so cold, by Ben Cocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiits here once again!!
> 
> this chapter kinda disappointed me tbh. But it gets better, I promise.
> 
> oh btw it's in Kiba's perspective this time 
> 
> also Kankuro is a huge S I M P

Kiba awoke that next morning. Last night was really weird. He had visited his good friend and comrade, Shino, last night because he heard that Shino and Kankuro spoke to each other. And he wanted to know if the sand shinobi had said anything about him.

So he went to see Shino last night. And he asked Shino, but his friend was acting... strange. Sure Shino was naturally strange, but he was acting stranger than ever. Like if something happened to him.

Kiba even remembered his friend crying that night. It shocked him, Shino was always strong and he would never take him for the crying type.

The Inuzuka boy couldn't help but wonder why his friend was crying. Why would Shino cry like that and then ask him to leave? Sure he could understand why Shino wouldnt want to see him crying. But the question still stays, why? 

Kiba started to get a headache just thinking about this. It was starting to confuse him like crazy. 

Maybe Hinata would know?

Kiba thought as he got out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day. 

Maybe he would go talk to her after training. That girl was pretty smart. Surely she would know.

×××××

"I-I-I'm sorry Kiba, I d-don't know why either. I wish I d-did." Hinata said as she looked down, a sad expression on her face.

They were all done training. Kurenai had released them to do whatever they pleased for the rest of the day, since there really was nothing else for them to do.

"Damnit!" Kiba cursed loudly under his breath.

He turned his head to look behind him which is where Shino was. Shino was just sitting on the ground, watching a group of ladybugs skedaddle past.

Kiba did think about asking Shino himself, but he didn't want to bother him. The guy still seemed sick, or something.

He was really worried about him. 

But he decided that maybe he would talk to his friend about a different topic.

He approached the boy who was still studying the insects.

"Heya Shino! Wanna go get ramen with me?" Kiba asked in a very excited and loud matter.

Shino didn't even look up. "Why don't you go ask Kankuro." Shino replied in a low tone, and it sounded like he snapped or something.

Kiba was taken back a but once again by his tone. "I-" He tried to say something but his mouth went dry.

What is the actual fuck is this guy's problem?!

"Fine-" Kiba said as he started to storm off. He was both shook and pissed off. Akamaru followed in suit, whimpering a bit.

Hinata soon followed Kiba, probably going back home or something.

And it was just Shino alone there.

Kiba clenched his fists as he walked. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with him?! I'm trying to all nice and shit and he just starts acting like a huge prick! What the hell did I even do to him?!" Kiba muttered angrily to himself as he kept walking.

He soon ran into someone, and that person just so happens to be Kankuro. 

"K-Kankuro?" Kiba stuttered a bit as his cheeks started to flush a bit with redness.

"Kiba? Are you alright? You look angry." Kankuro pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just really upset at my friend. He's acting like a prick." Kiba mumbled that last part but it was still audible.

Kankuro looked at him. He offered a small smile. "Which friend is it?" He asked.

"You know Shino right?" 

"Yeah, I spoke to him yesterday." Kankuro replied.

"Yeah him. I went to see him last night because I heard that you spoke to him and he was saying that you said stuff about me... and then he started crying." Kiba explained in a soft tone as he looked down.

Kankuro mentally panicked to himself. Oh shit! "O-oh? What did he say I said?" He asked.

"Well he said that you were saying nice things about me and said that I was cute and stuff." Kiba said, blushing a lot now.

"Oh yeah! That's exactly what I was talking about!" Kankuro said. Well it was an obvious lie but Kiba didn't know that.

Poor reckless, naive, Kiba. 

"Really?" Kiba asked smiling, he had such an excited expression on his face. 

"Mhm!" Kankuro nodded his head.

Kiba blushed some more. He turned to look at Akamaru, who was looking back at him, but the dog's expression was much different from his owner's.

Kiba pretended not to notice this and looked back at Kankuro. "So how long will you be staying here?" Kiba asked.

"Just until the Kazekage and the Hokage are done doing business, but nobody knows how long that's gonna take." Kankuro said. 

"Ah I see. Well then, would you like to hang out with me?" Kiba asked.

Kankuro smiled. "Well of course!" 

~time skip brought to you by me not wanting to write this or else I would prolly throw up or start crying~

Kankuro walked Kiba back home. Kiba really wanted to kiss Kankuro right now. That guy was just so hot, and he was really nice to him. 

But ever single time he had gotten really close to Kankuro, Akamaru would get in the way, like he was trying to keep them away from each other. 

Like seriously Akamaru, quit trying to ruin this gay moment for Kiba.

"Well goodbye Kiba." Kankuro said.

"Bye Kankuro." Kiba said smiling as he waved goodbye to him. 

Kiba went inside and went up to his room. He sighed to himself as he sat down on his bed. He really did have a good day. He smiled as he recalled the good day he had with Kankuro. 

He looked at Akamaru, who was giving him a really weird look. "What is it Akamaru? You've been acting really weird today." Kiba said crossing his arms.

Akamaru barked at Kiba as his response.

"Why don't you like me hanging out with him?" 

Another bark.

"Why would Shino care?! He doesn't give a shit about anything! I highly doubt he would care if I went out with Kankuro!" Kiba snapped.

Akamaru shook his head, he whimpered and looked down. 

"Look, I try to be nice to him, I really do. But it's just that sometimes he acts like an uptight prick. Its annoying." He said.

The dog still looked down.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Kiba said as he got under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

Morning came sooner then what it seemed.

Kiba groaned as he got up. He sat up and looked at the floor. Soon he started to get ready for the day. He sighed as he and Akamaru made their way to the normal training spot.

He saw that everyone was there already, even Kurenai.

"We got a mission today." Kurenai said to them.

"A mission? Awesome! Finally some action!" Kiba said over excitedly and way too loud for anyone in the morning.

They all looked at him, well Shino didn't, so it seemed. 

"W-what is the m-mission?" Hinata asked quietly.

"There was a group of rogue Shinobi that stole some important scrolls from the hokage tower. So we have to track the group down and get the scrolls back, and hopefully get the rogue shinobi too, so that they don't do it again." Kurenai explained.

"Oh cool! Sounds awesome!" Kiba said, still speaking loudly.

"Yes, but it won't be easy guys, so we have to be careful." Kurenai said hoping that Kiba won't get into any trouble on this mission.

"Well yeah of course-" Kiba got interrupted.

"When do we leave?" Shino asked, not seeming to care that he just cut Kiba off.

"We should leave now." Kurenai said.

She started to walk in a certain direction and the group followed her.

Kiba was behind them, literally glaring at Shino. Well that was really fucking rude." He thought as he crossed his arms, glancing at Akamaru. 

Seriously, what the hell is his problem?!

The group followed their sensei, fully alert in case any rogue ninja just came up and were to strike one of them. 

At first the everything was clear. 

"Hinata, use your byakugan see a if there is anything in that direction." Kurenai said pointing in a certain direction. 

"Yes." Hinata said with determination. "Byakugan!" She used her family's technique to see if there was anything near them. 

"I see them! There's three bodies out that way!" Hinata said in a proud voice which was filled with determination.

"Alright let's get them then!" Kiba shouted.

"Shhhh!" Shino turned to Kiba to shush him.

"S-sorry.." Kiba said flushing with embarrassment. 

It was silent.

There was the sound of rustling leaves in the distance.

I done fucked up now didn't I? Kiba thought.

And just like that three rogue ninja popped out of no where. 

There was two guys and one girl. Their headbands had the hidden grass sign on them. So these rogues were most likely from the hidden grass.

The group was all taken by surprise but they knew to act fast in this situation.

Ans that is where some action happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you fo reading, I love you all so much!
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy, wash your hands as well!!


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its not true  
> tell me I've been lied to  
> crying isn't like you, ooh  
> what the hell did I do?  
> never been the type to  
> let someone see right through, ooh"
> 
> \- i love you by billie eillish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaayyyyeeee its heeeeere its finally heeeeere
> 
> this chapter isn't even that disappointing so yaaay :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

They were going to have to fight, and they all knew it too. 

Shino cursed to himself. 

How could Kiba be so reckless?! Always acting before thinking!

Shino thought, bitterly. 

They had all been taken by surprised, that was no lie. 

An the group were all skilled ninja, so they did indeed know how to act in this kind of situation, they've done it before. 

The group didn't have the time to think of a plan, or even an attack for that matter, because before any of them knew it they were separated.

Shino had been kicked into another direction by the female of the hidden grass group.

And the smaller male of the hidden grass ninjas ran in another direction, hoping to draw one of the hidden leaf's other teammates away.

Which is exactly what happened. 

Kiba hopped onto Akamaru and chased after the rogue shinobi.

And that leaves Kurenai and and Hinata alone with the much larger rogue shinobi from the group.

×××××

Fuck!

Shino thought to himself as he landed on the ground. This bitch had literally just kicked him away from his group.

This should be easy. Right?

The girl looked at him, with an evil grin and a demonic like glare. Like she was a sadistic predator about to torture its prey.

It was honestly scary.

Shino would really not like to stay and stare at this girl's freaky features, but would very much so rather think about a way to attack this girl. There was no doubt she is with the group they were after.

He got in a fighting stance as he watched the girl walk slowly around him. She was looking at him, up and down for a moment. 

His gaze never leaving her body. 

"You're a cute one now aren't ya? Too bad you keep yourself concealed. Yet it's rather mysterious. I like mysterious..." She said, stopping in her tracked. 

Shino had also stopped moving. The hell? 

The girl looked him up and down again, before charging at him. Landing a kick, square in his chest. 

"...too bad I'll have to kill you anyway!"

He was going to grab her foot before her attack would have hit him, but she was faster than him. 

It knocked him back a bit.

And he felt it too. Not just the pain from that blow to the chest, but the feeling of the flowers. 

No! No, no no no, not now!

He tried to stand up, but the girl was quick enough to get to him before he could even move an inch. 

She pressed her foot to his chest, keeping him down. 

"I'm disappointed. I was hoping for a better fight than this. And you're from the Aburame clan right? That just adds on to the disappointment really." She said, and she shrugged a bit before pressing onto his chest much harder.

Shino let out a noise of pain. Once he opened his mouth, blood came out. 

He started coughing. He really couldn't hold back any longer. 

He began his coughing fit. Petals just coming out of his throat, but couldn't go anywhere because he was laying on his back, although, he did turn his head a bit to let the petals out.

The girl looked confused for a moment before laughing, it sounded like a psychotic laugh.

"Oh so you're one of them?" She asked after laughing. She rested her hands on her hips and she continued to press really hard into Shino's chest, only making his cough more, and there was just more blood.

He stopped coughing for a moment. "W-what?" He had managed to ask.

"Tch. How pathetic you are!" She chuckled, and it sounded like she was absolutely just mocking him.

Does she know?!

Shino stopped coughing, but he didn't even look at her.

"Allow me to put ya out of you're misery." She said, grabbing a weapon Shino didn't even bother to identify.

This was it...

She raised the weapon. 

He assumed it's a weapon with a long blade, presumably a katana or a wakazashi. 

He closed his eyes, his face felt wet. From the blood running down his chin and the tears streaming from his eyes, as images of Kiba's smiling face appeared in his imagination.

This was going to be it. This was going to be over.

She brought the weapon down at a speed, ready to strike and kill the body beneath her.

This was it.

×××××

Kiba was not going to let this guy get away. He had already fucked up by being loud and allowing his team to be found by these people. So the better thing to do now was fix this by defeating this guy and getting back to his team and helping out.

Oh he hoped that they were okay. He would hate if any of them were injured at all.

The dude was fast. But yet again Kiba was being a tad bit slower than usual, because he knew that if he were to speed up and attack this guy then he would have probably been tricked. 

This was probably exactly what was going on. 

He sensed that he was being tricked from the start anyway. So he knew to stay alert, but go along with it. 

He smirked to himself. He sure felt good about this. 

So he and Akamaru kept on following the guy, Kiba was holding onto Akamaru tightly with his legs as he reached into his holster and pulled out a single kunai. 

And he fucking yeeted that thing at that dude with perfect accuracy.

And just like he knew the body went poof, gone. 

Exactly. Just as I thought, a clone. Kiba thought as he got Akamaru to jump up onto a high branch in the trees, right before the actual guy jumped out of the trees right below them.

Kiba had just thrown a few kunai and shuriken from above the guy, throwing the weapons straight into that guy's direction. 

He smiled to himself, seeing that one of the kunai hit the guy right on the shoulder. He managed to dodge the others. 

But Kiba was still satisfied.

The guy looked up to find Kiba. But him and the dog were well hidden above the guy. 

The guy was trying to look around for Kiba, since the moron didn't see Kiba who was like right above him. Seriously what's up with this guy's perception?

Kiba looked at Akamaru and nodded.

And before that guy even knew anything, a large white dog had jumped right on him. Knocking him off the high tree branch he was standing on. Though, Akamaru jumped to another branch and landed safely.

Kiba jumped from where he was and started throwing more kunai and shuriken at the guy as they were both falling.

The dude couldn't dodge any of them in this state. So he closed his eyes and just took the weapons, which all pierced deep into his flesh. 

Kiba soon found a branch to jump and land on as he watch the guy fall to the ground.

And this guy calls himself a rogue ninja! Kiba laughed to himself as he jumped off the branch and landed safely on the ground, and which, Akamaru soon did the same.

Kiba examined the body. The dude appeared to be dead, which was kind of good, but he couldn't hold the guy captive now or use him for any important information now, because he was dead. 

Kiba looked at the guy's body, looking at the dude's stuff. 

He didn't know what was what so he just decided that he would take the dude's whole body.

He picked up the body and he and Akamaru made their way back to the rest of the group.

×××××

The large guy looked at the two very beautiful young women in front of him.

"Pretty ladies." He said licking his lips.

Hinata and Kurenai both cringed.

The two ladies turned to look at each other. They nodded at each other. They were going to take down this big horn bag one way other the other.

Large sack of fuck looked at them, confused before speaking. "Ladies, ladies. Let's not fight, instead, let's have an intimate moment together." He said trying to be seductive.

"Now that's no way to take to a lady, sir." Kurenai said putting her hands down, getting a kunai ready.

Hinata looked disgusted, absolutely horrified by this guy.

"Come on, I show you girls a good time, and you let me and my team go, see no violence." He said once more.

"Ha! In your dreams!" Kurenai laughed.

"Kurenai sensei, what do w-we do?" Hinata asked.

"We take this guy down." Kurenai said pulling out a kunai. 

"Well if you insist." The guy said, pulling out two katanas that were strapped to his back.

Kurenai and Hinata stepped back.

They looked at each other and nodded once again.

Hinata jumped up onto the higher branches if the trees. 

The guy looked up to see where the Hyuga was going, but that was a mistake, because he had just let his guard down, becoming more of a vulnerable prey to Kurenai.

Kurenai seizes at the guy, thrusting her kunai at him.

But the guy had just caught on to what was happening just in time. He turned his body to the other side.

What he didn't know what that Hinata was there on the other side, he shouted in complete pain as the young Hyuga slashed the guy across the back, making him drop the katanas.

There was now a huge gash in his back that was indeed going to leave a mark.

And that gave Kurenai the time to pick up the katanas before they fell to the ground. 

She placed them at the guys throat, as Hinata stayed behind him, in case he tried to escape by going behind.

"I surrender!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! leave kudos or comment or whatever. do you guys think Shino is going to die? 
> 
> stay safe, wash your hands and stay inside!
> 
> Ily all! <3


	8. Do I Wanna Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do I wanna know  
> if this feeling flows both ways  
> sad to see you go  
> was sorta hoping that you'd stay"
> 
> \- do i wanna know by arctic monkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its here fam! another chapter! this is a good one too!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

This was it.

No... It can't be it. No, not like this. Not yet.

The girl started to laugh maniacally as she was about to strike Shino's body. The blade hit something. Something hard. But not a body.

"Huh..?" She looked at what she had just stabbed. And was frustrated, and disappointed when she saw that it wasn't that Aburame boy, but just a log. 'Damn it, substitution jutsu!' She thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Behind you." A low monotone voice said to her.

At this point she knew that this boy wasn't going to go down easily, not even with the disease he had. 

This was going to be a little more fun.

The girl turned her head around to peer at him. 

Shino got a good glimpse if her face. She looked so irritated and pissed off. It was rather amusing.

"You think I would just go down that easy huh? Well think again, because one of us is going to die here. And it ain't going to be me." He said way too casually, and gods that's what only made it more intimidating.

She started laughing like a crazy psycho path again. "So you're saying, I'm gonna be the one to die here?" 

Shino only nodded. He refused to die here like this. 

"You're so foolish! You're already dying! But fine, have it your way! You're just going to be miserable for the remainder of your days, and every day will be filled with pain! Just know... this was on you dear!" 

Oh he knew. He wasn't an idiot. And he wasn't going to be killed by the likes of this girl. Sure he knew that he was suffering, but the chance to be able to get out of here and see Kiba once again was the only thing he wants right now. 

"Let's just make this quick. I don't have time to listen to you." He said coldly.

This seemed to only anger the girl even more. She was gritting her teeth so hard to the point that they had a high risk of breaking. 

He had to think of something quick to beat her. Shino was in a bit of a weekend state. But he had enough chakra to fight her and win. 

"You bastard!" She shouted as she charged at him with an immense speed. 

She was quick, but at this rate, Shino was quicker. 

He acted and got a large amount of his bugs, they started to surround her, making her slow down, she struggling to get through all of these bugs, and with no avail she tripped and fell over.

Soon Shino made his bugs retreat back to him. "I'll give you one chance to give up now and give me the scrolls that you stole." He ordered.

She peered at him and smirked. "I don't have the scrolls. And I'm not giving up to some reckless, dying, weakling like yourself." He seethed bitterly.

"Fine then. Just know... this was on you." He said.

She was still on the ground as he began to approach her. She tried to get up, but he got to close and stepped on her back to keep her down. 

She peered at him, glaring kunai at him. 

Then she smirked at him and started laughing a bit. "You're so stupid. Whoever it is that is making you die, will never love you! Mark my word, you'll die a slow painful death! You hear me dear? They won't love you, nobody will, you'll be lonely, you'll die soon too, and when you do, you'll be alone, knowing that the one thing you wanted, you can't have!" She taunted him.

Shino gritted his teeth, becoming pissed off.

"Might I guess who this person is? The Hyuuga girl that was on your team? No, no, Its that dog boy huh? I must say, you have horrible taste. That boy will never love you, and I bet he's in love with someone else." She added.

At this point, Shino lost control. He kicked her in the face with his other foot, probably fracturing her jaw. He did know that he knocked some if her teeth out.

"Shut up! Shut up! Sh-shut the fuck up!" Shino shouted at her, feeling the hot tears form in his eyes.

"And what if.. I dont huh? What are you going to do to me then?" How the hell was this bitch still talking?

"Just shut the fuck up!" 

The girl began laughing maniacally again. 

This only began to piss Shino off even more. 

He applied more pressure to her back, trying to cause more pain to her, hoping to make her shut up. 

"Remember my words dear! I want you to recall everything I said the moment you die! Because we both know that I'm right!" 

That was it.

Shino kicked her in the face again.

She spit out blood and more teeth, and she began laughing like a psychopath again.

He kicked her face again.

She kept laughing.

He kept kicking her face. "Shut the fuck up!"

"He... will.. never love... you..." She manages to mutter out, he still heard it. And it really pissed him off to the limits.

Shino felt the tears spill. And this only made him even more mad, he didn't want to cry in front if her while he was kicking her. 

And what made him even more pissed off what that she was still laughing. 

He didn't stop kicking either. He kept kicking and kicking and kicking, until there was nothing but a puddle of blood, surrounding the girls face and torso, teeth scattered around her, and she was silent and cold.

Shino kicked her one last time before looking at the gruesome mess before him.

He saw that there was blood on his foot too. Gross.

He began to walk away from her body, but soon felt fainty, and soon his body collapsed right where he was standing, he had just fainted.

×××××

Kiba soon found the ladies in his group. He smiling when he saw that they succeeded in getting this guy. They had him tied up, the dude looked like he went down quickly. 

Kiba and Akamaru approach them. "I have the other guy's body with me. I didn't know where the scrolls would be, so I just brought the whole body." He explained.

Kurenai smiled at him. "That's fine. Good work Kiba. Do you know where Shino is though?" She asked.

Kiba smiled at the praise. But then shook his head, looking down. He too began to worry about his friend, sure the dude was acting like a bit of prick and all, but he was still his friend, and he couldn't help but worry. 

Hinata frowned, she was also worried.

"H-he's strong, so he should be fine... r-right?" Kiba asked, looking up at his other teammate and sensei.

"I dont know, Kiba. Maybe we should go look for him." Kurenai suggested.

"What about him?" Hinata asked pointing to their prisoner. 

"Hmmmm. I'll stay here with him. Kiba, you, Hinata, and Akamaru will go look for Shino. Dont forget to leave the body here." Kurenai said.

They nodded. Kiba made Akamaru drop the body before the three of them went off to find Shino.

"Hinata, can you use your byakugan to see if you can find him anywhere?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Hinata said nodding her head as she used her byakugan. She looked around.

Kiba watched her face, seeing if her expression would change at all. 

"I can see some chakra from that way, but it's very faint." She said as she pointing in the direction she said he was.

Kiba looked down for a moment. What the hell happened?! He thought to himself as he hoped that Shino would be okay.

"Alright, let's go there then." He said trying to hide the fact that he was really worried.

Hinata only nodded. 

The three of them followed in the direction that the chakra was coming from. They soon arrived at the scene.

They jumped off of the tree that they were on and landed down to inspect. 

Kiba and Hinata both gasped. 

The rushed over to Shino's unconscious body.

Hinata checked to see if he had a pulse, which he did. Which was a big relief.

"He still has a pulse." Hinata said sighing a bit.

"Okay good!" Kiba said as he inspected Shino's body some more, Shino's kikaichu we all over the place, probably frantic.

"Hinata, go check that rogue shinobi's body over there." Kiba said as he picked up Shino's body, holding him bridal style. 'Light weight.' Kiba thought as he carried the taller boy.

Hinata inspected the bloody mess. "S-she's dead. What even happened-?" Hinata pondered on that thought.

"We'll ask Shino when he regains consciousness. I'm curious too." Kiba said as he looked at Akamaru.

"Yeah, she doesnt even have the scrolls. So we can just leave her here-" Hinata said knowing that was probably cruel, but seeing that there was blood that came from Shino, and the fact that he was unconscious made her careless with what they did with that shinobi's body.

Kiba only nodded. He looked at Shino, who was in his arms. He sighed. "Let's get back to Kurenai sensei." Kiba said.

Hinata nodded as she stood up and began to make her way to Kiba.

×××××

They all made it back to their sensei. She saw Shino unconscious in Kiba's arms and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We dont know, but it appears that there was a pretty harsh fight, because when we got there the rogue shinobi was dead, and Shino was like this." Kiba explained.

"Was there any scrolls on that shinobi?" She asked.

Kiba and Hinata shook their heads. 

"Alright well the other body didn't have any scrolls on him, so we will take this guy, back with us, since he has the scrolls, and is the only one who's alive." Their sensei said.

They nodded in understanding.

×××××

The day ended with the team returning back to the hidden leaf village and getting answers from the prisoner. 

And after they finished putting the report in to Tsunade they were released to do as they pleased.

Though, Shino still hadn't regained consciousness yet, but he appeared to be okay. Which made Kiba a little less worried. 

The Inuzuka boy returned home with Akamaru, the two were in Kiba's room. Kiba was still really worried about his friend. 

He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. Hoping that Shino would be okay.

But then he heard a knock on his window.

He was kind of confused. Who the hell would come over here and knock on his window at this time?

He went over to window and opened it. He stepped back when a body jumped into his room from his window.

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked looking at his crush, as he blushed a bit.

"Well I came to see you of course." The taller male said, giving Kiba a smile. 

Kiba blushed some more, he loved to see Kankuro's smile.

"Oh I see." The shorter boy said.

"Are you okay? You seem worried." Kankuro asked, looking a bit concerned.

Kiba sat down on his bed and gestured for Kankuro to do the same. Which he did. 

"We went in a mission today. And we got separated, and I beat the guy I was fighting. We all beat who we were fighting actually. But when we met up... Shino wasn't there. So we went to look for him. And when we found him he was unconscious, he's still unconscious now too. And I've just been worried about him." Kiba said looking down.

Kankuro put an arm around Kiba, he rubbed his back a little bit. "I'm sure he'll be alright, there's nothing to worry about. And he's strong right, so hell be fine." Kankuro reassured in a soothing soft voice.

Akamaru got up and went over to the two that were sitting on the bed. He was watching them to see if they would do anything else.

Kiba smiled softly. He hugged Kankuro. "I'm glad you came here tonight." He said quietly and softly.

Kankuro was taken back a bit but then hugged Kiba back, he ran his fingers through Kiba's hair and held him close.

"I'm glad I came here too." Kankuro said softly.

Oh how badly Kiba wanted to just kiss Kankuro right now.

Kiba pulled back a bit, gazing into Kankuro's eyes. Kankuro made eye contact, and the two gazed into each others eyes in the dimly lit room.

They began inching their faces closer together. 

This was going on way too fast. But Kiba loved it. 

Soon their lips were just centimeters apart.

Akamaru knew he had to act fast. He started barking at them. But the two didn't seem to acknowledge him. He tried pushing them apart, but they were too close and they didn't budge.

And it was already too late, because before the poor dog could do anything else, the two boys were already kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoys, don't forget to leave kudos or a comment, and stay inside and stay safe! wash your hands too!
> 
> ily all <3


	9. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "only if you knew how much I liked you  
> but I watch your eyes as she walks by  
> what a sight for sore eyes  
> brighter than a blue sky  
> she's got you mesmerized  
> while I die  
> why would you ever kiss me?  
> I'm not even half as pretty  
> you gave her your sweater  
> it's just polyester  
> but you like her better  
> wish I were heather"
> 
> -heather by conan gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this song fits the story so well tbh
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this chapter!

In the early morning, at around 3 am or 4 am, is when Shino regained his conciousness. He didn't know where he was when he woke up. It was dark, and he had no time to focus on his surroundings because before he knew it, he was bent over, coughing the flower petals into his lap. 

He was coughing uncontrollably, and he didn't stop until every last bit of whatever was in his throat was gone. At this point he didnt even care exactly what it was he was coughing up.

He soon stopped his coughing fit. He looked at the mess before him, he decided to clean it up, but then again he realized that he still didn't know where he was. 

He looked around. It was rather dark. Was he in a hospital room? Yep that's exactly where he was.

He semi panicked inside, knowing that he would have to clean this mess up right away before anyone came in and saw. 

He wouldnt really care if there was any blood or saliva left behind, he could just easily blame it on his injuries. 

Speaking of which, it reminded of the fight that he had with that rogue shinobi. That whole fight was confusing to him. Did she know that he was in love with Kiba? It didn't matter though, she was dead, and he knew that for a fact, he was the one who killed her. And he made sure that she wouldnt make it out of there alive.

He got up from the bed that he was sitting up on, or so tried. As soon as he tried to stand up he felt pain spread through out his body, and he felt really hot when he had the chance to realize. He cursed to himself knowing that he couldn't do anything to really clean up the mess.

So he did the only thing he could do to clean up. After he sat back down, he just picked up the mess of petals, flowers, stems and what not, and shoved it in the pocket of his jacket, since he still had that on.

He laid back down on the bad and stared at the ceiling, recalling every moment before he collapsed. He didn't remember returning back to the rest of his team at all. Did they go back to get him? They probably did. Not like he was able to remember it at all.

He remembered the way he acted before the mission began. He felt terrible for acting that way towards Kiba. If he would've died- He would have to be in his afterlife knowing that his last moment with Kiba was him saying rude things to him. He didn't want that at all. He hated to think about it.

He knew that he was going to die true, he did know there was something that he could do about it too. But he knew that Kiba would never accept his feeling, nonetheless return those same feelings he has for Kiba. In fact, he feels that now, more than ever, Kiba would never feel the same, the feeling just felt much stronger than before. Like if something happened while he was uncomfortable. 

He sighed to himself as he continued looking at the ceiling, completely lost in his own thoughts. 

His heart was aching much worse than it ever ached, and he was so confused as to why, it never felt this way before. What the hell even happened? 

He would have to wait to find out.

He didn't want to think about thing at the moment, so he closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep, only to dream about the impossible.

×××××

Dawn seemed to come sooner than expected. Much sooner than expected for Kiba. 

He woke up, and saw that he was alone once again in his room. Well Akamaru was there, but Kankuro wasn't, and that's what made him feel lonely, almost empty without the other boy there with him.

He blushed as he remembered what happened the night before, when Kankuro came to his rooms and kissed him. He smiled to himself. 

"Kiiiiiiiiiiibaaaaa!" He heard his sister Hana call his name.

He sighed as he got up from his bed, not wanting to get up. But he knew that if he didn't, then Hana would continue calling his name until he came down, and that would be annoying.

He got up and went down to where his sister was. He approached her. 

She was by the door, which was open. 

"Oh there you are Kiba! Your friend is here to see you." Hana said as she left to do whatever the hell she does with her time.

Kiba rushed over to the door, hoping that maybe Kankuro came to see him. But when he got to the door and saw who was there, he frowned a bit. Seeing his friend and teammate, Hinata. He had to admit he was kind of disappointed that it wasn't Kankuro, he had some questions for that guy.

"Oh hey Hinata, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey Kiba, me and Kurenai sensei were going to head over to the hospital. Shino's awake now, and I came by to see if you wanted to come with us." The girl said looking at Kiba.

"Huh! Shino's awake, already?! Oh well, lemme just get ready and I'll be right out!" Kiba exclaims as he slams the door and runs up to his room without warning. 

He got to his rooms and got dressed as quickly as he could, getting into his normal clothes. 

He rrushed back downstairs and went to the door to open it, seeing that Hinata was still there. She actually waited for him. 

Akamaru soon ran over to them from upstairs as well. 

The three left Kiba's place and made their way towards the hospital. Kiba seemed to be walking pretty quick.

He just really wanted to see his friend, he was so worried about him. He had to see him. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Is Kurenai sensei already there?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, she's there already." Hinata replied. 

Kiba only nodded as his reply, continuing to walk quickly, Akamaru by his side and Hinata following in suit.

They soon reached the hospital. The entered, but were stopped at the front desk.

"Hey, we're here to see a Shino Aburame." Kiba said, eager to see Shino.

The lady at the front desk looked at them, she looked like one of those people who would simply just say, 'I dont get paid enough for this.'

"Yeah, okay, he's in room 4. I assume you're his teammates.The lady replied in a monotone voice. 

"Yeah we're his teammates alright." Kiba said.

He looked at Hinata and nodded at her. She nodded back. And so the three of them went on over to the 4th room. 

The soon arrived at said room. Kiba stopped, he looked at the door. For some reason he was nervous, and he didn't know why.

Hinata soon got in front of Kiba, and opened the door. Seeing that Kiba looked rather nervous. 

The three entered the room. They saw Shino there, sitting up on the bed, with Kurenai standing next to him. 

"Ah, you're finally here." Kurenai said.

"Well obviously." Kiba answered.

Kurenai chuckled a bit at him. 

"Heyyyyyyyyyya Shino. How ya doin'?" Kiba looked at his friend, he smiled at him, but anyone could tell that he was nervous.

Shino looked down, he was hesitant with his reply. He soon looked up to look at Kiba. "I'm fine, Kiba." 

"We were worried sick about you." Kiba then said.

"Y-you were?" Shino caught himself stuttering. He looked back down again. 

"Yes, we didn't know what happened. And we're glad you're awake." Hinata said.

Kiba nodded to her reply.

Shino felt a warm feeling in his chest. He had to admit, he felt really happy that his friends were worried about them, but then again felt terrible for making them worry. He hated that.

"I am sorry." Shino said, still not looking at them.

"Its alright Shino, you're alive and that's a good thing." Kurenai said.

Shino glanced at his sensei, then at his teammates, before looking down once again, not saying anything.

"Now if you dont mind, we would like to ask you about the fight and what happened." Kurenai said again.

He looked at her. "Oh the fight. I don't mind." He replied.

"Kiba and Hinata said that they found you unconcious and the enemy was dead. What happened during the fight? Did the enemy give any information?" Kurenai asked.

"No, she didn't give out any information, all she said was that she didn't have the scrolls. As for what happened during the fight, she knocked me down first was going to strike me during a vulnerable state that I was in at the time, I used a substitute and was able to get away from her, and I beat her, but before I knew it I was unconscious." Shino explained.

The rest of them all looked at him while he explained what happened. 

"Ah I see. Well you did a good job Shino. We're all proud of you." Kurenai said.

Shino continued to look at her.

"I'm so glad you're alive Shino. I was so scared that I would lose my best friend." Kiba said, he looked like he was on the verge of tears, but also looked like he was trying to stay strong.

Shino looked at him. "Yeah." Was all he replied with. He wanted dto say more like, 'I'm so happy that I get to see your face another day.' Or something like that. He was just so happy that he got to see Kiba once again. 

Shino looked down, he smiled a bit. But it didn't show. 

"You guys should go now, enjoy the day." Shino said, looking towards the window. 

"Yeah, we should give you some more alone time to get some rest." Kurenai said.

The rest of the team nodded as they all left.

Kiba was the last to leave, and before he did, he got a small glimpse of his best friend who was still peering out at the window. And soon, Kiba took his leave, shutting the door.

Shino was left alone, once again. He began to remember everything that rogue shinobi said to him during that fight. He tried to not let it get yo him at all, but a part of him believed everything she said to him, even though he didnt want to believe any of it, but there was still that small part of him that believed every word she said to him. And even just the smallest bit that believed her, was enough to let it get to him.

He bit his lip as he began to feel the tears forming. 'Its okay, nobody can see you cry.' He said to himself as he soon let the tears fall, just like a broken faucet. 

He began to feel that God awful feeling in his chest and throat. 

"Just kill me already dammit!" He whisper screamed, as if the disease could hear him. 

He started coughing harshly. He felt everything come up, he coughed and coughed until there was nothing left, until he felt physically empty. 

He scoffed, looking at the mess. At this point he really didnt know what to feel anymore. He didnt know if he should feel sorrowful, or angry, he didn't know. Everything was just one big mix of all of those things.

He cleaned up the mess quickly and laid back down, looking at the ceiling. 

×××××

A week had just about passed. Shino had been released from the hospital. 

He decided the now he was out, that he would probably just like to be alone. He had to admit, he missed everyone, but that still doesnt mean that he wants to see everyone. In fact despite him really wanting to see everyone, he honestly didn't want to be seen, like at all.

But that still didnt stop everyone from going to see him though.

"Shinoooooooo!" It was Ino. She was rushing over to Shino, he long blonde hair flowing in the wind behind her.

"Oh no, what do you want Ino?" He sighed as he looked over at her, crossing his arms over his chest, looking really dead pan.

"You need to hurry up Shino! Kankuro is getting much closer to Kiba, they already kissed, I don't know how many times, I just know they have already kissed. I don't think they're going out yet." Ino explained.

Hearing that really pained Shino a lot, he bit his lip not wanted to think about those two going out, the thought hurt him.

"And you think I want to know this?" He asked in a rather bitter tone. He didnt mean to be salty, but its just that he didnt want to year anything like that at the moment.

"I'm just saying, Shino. You need to make your move, there isn't any time. Because before you know it, Kiba will already be with Kankuro, and there won't be any time left at all and you'll be done fore Shino. And nobody wants that." Ino said, her voice laced with concerned.

"You don't have to waste your time trying to help me. I'll do something about it soon." He said, not even looking at her.

"Shino! Soon isn't early enough!"

Shino rolled his eyes and started walking off. He knew she was right, but he wasn't in the mood to comply with her at the moment, maybe if it was a different day.

"Shino, get back here I'm not done talking to you! You're just going to be digging your own grave!" She called out to him.

He heard her, but he didn't want to, he knew that running from the truth wasnt the best idea, but at this moment he just didn't care if he rans away like a god awful coward.

He continued walking until he couldn't hear her anymore.

He was alone walking along the streets of the hidden leaf village. 

He turned the corner of the street and what he saw, was the last thing he would ever want to see nonetheless want to imagine.

The sight that was at the distance in front of him, bit not right in front of him. Was Kiba, but he wasn't alone, he was with Kankuro. But what made the sight even worse for Kankuro was that the two, were close, and it was just like one of those ramnce things too where the girls arms are wrapped around the guy's neck, and the guy's hands resting on the girls waist.

It was just like that but with Kankuro and Kiba. 

Shino gripped his chest, as he watched the sight. He wanted to look away, but his eyes were glued to the scene. 

And what happened next, is what really pushed Shino of the edge. 

The two boy's faces were inching closer, and aokn their lips were touching. And soon the two were kissing.

Shino felt the tears run down his cheeks. He went back behind the corner, trying not to get seen by them.

He gripped his chest again, looking down.

He didn't want to see that, not at all.

All he really wanted was to be in Kankuro's position, he wanted to be the one to kiss Kiba like that. But it seemed that good things like that just don't happen to him. He will never get what he really wants. 

Seeing that made him realize that he will never get to kiss Kiba. He will never be able to hold Kiba close to him, just how he always wanted. He will never know how it feels to be truly loved by Kiba.

And yet... he still loves Kiba, so so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took awhile to write it but hey at least its here lol!
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapter as well.
> 
> bye ily all! stay safe out there! <3


	10. Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the thoughts I finally knew  
> all the thoughts lead back to you  
> back to what was never said  
> back and forth inside my head  
> I cant handle this confusion  
> I'm unable, come and take me away 
> 
> -Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit yall its finally here 
> 
> I'm so sorry I couldn't update last week, I got busy and I'm currently going through a bit of a slump, but I will still be posting because this story is almost over so...
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy!

It all just made Shino feel worse. Seeing them kiss. It hurt, it hurt so much. He hated having to see that. He hated it so much. And he knew now that he wasn't ever going to have a chance. He was too late. Ino was right. They were all right. 

And it was then, that he made his decision. He was going to let the disease kill him. And he wasn't going to tell Kiba. 

He'd let Kiba find out on his own once he's gone. Speaking of which, that made him wonder. If he was gone, what Kiba think? What would Kiba think about Shino's death that would soon fall upon his shoulders?

Yet again it wasn't just Kiba's fault either. Shino did indeed blame himself for the most part. He was the one who kept his feelings to himself. But he had his reasons for that. 

One reason being that Kiba was in love with Kankuro. Surely the two were dating now already. So there was that. He didn't have a chance. 

Another reason was that he feared what Kiba would think of him if he knew Shino was in love with him. They were friends and comrades. And he was sure that Kiba wouldn't think of him as anything more than that. 

This was all just so much for him. He started to get that feeling yet again. That feeling that he had hrown so familiar with. The feeling that was always going to be there with him when no one else will. That feeling that will eventually take his life from within. 

Despite all of these negative feelings we has been feeling that didn't change the way he felt about Kiba. And it never will. 

When he dies he wants Kiba to know that he loved him. He knows that Ino would go all off on him about it once Shino's gone. 

Shino decided that he would just go home. There wasn't any point in doing anything else anyway. 

He headed on home and went inside. His parents greeted him, he greeted back as always. Soon after he went up to his room and sat down on his bed. 

He was alone once again. And he was left alone with that feeling yet again. The feeling only made him feel more alone, even though he felt its presence.

It was a painful presence, the most painful feeling ever. It was pathetic in a way. He was a shinobi, and here he was, dying over love. 

He sighed and layed down, but instantly had the feeling that he needed to cough. He cursed to himself. His throat was probably all ripped up at this point. This has been going on for weeks. 

He turned over and started coughing up those damn flowers. He started to hate those stupid yellow daffodils. Beautiful, innocent flowers that were killing him from the inside. 

He shut his eyes as he continued to cough. He was sure his parents could possibly hear the sound, but he didn't care. He was probably coughing up a lit of blood, and yet again he didn't care. He just stopped caring so much at this point. He decided that he was going to die anyway so what was even the point of caring. 

After he was done he looked at the mess he had just made. He got up to clean up the mess. He didn't like the idea if his room being messy. 

After the messed was cleaned up he went back to his bed and layed down, he stared at the ceilings. He felt like crying he really did. But he felt like there wasn't a point in crying anymore. It wasn't like Kiba would just suddenly fall in love with him if Shino cried over him. It just didn't work like that. And it never will. 

Besides feeling sorrowful he felt pissed off. Who wouldn't be? He was just so pissed off that Kankuro was right. 

Shino clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he felt the tears threaten to spill out, but we shook his head as if fate would get his message. But it never did. Shino sat up.

"Damnit..." He muttered, his voice shaking with so much emotion he couldn't even identify right now. He gripped the sheets harshly. 

Why did he have to go ahead and fall in love? Why did it have to be Kiba? Why was he even in love with Kiba? 

Shino didn't want to think about that, about why he loved Kiba so much, but at this point his own thoughts hated him, so he was forced to think about why.

He loves Kiba because that little moron is so adorable. He loves Kiba's enthusiasm. He loves Kiba's smile. He even loves Kiba's recklessness. Every thing... just everything about Kiba, is what he loves. 

Shino couldn't hold back any longer. The tears had already fallen, and he was already past the point of no return so he just went and let himself cry. And he hated himself for it. 

×××××

A few days had passed now. Things were pretty normal in the hidden leaf village. Shino wasn't getting any better at all, but that was something he was fully aware of. 

Shino decided to be alone for a while. He just didn't want to see Kiba or anyone else for that matter. 

Ino wouldn't leave him alone, Hinata wouldn't stop showing so much concern to the point where it was just unbearable. And Kiba, he was either talking about Kankuro, or also showing concern for Shino. And that, only just pissed Shino off. 

He was on the training grounds because nobody was there at the moment. It was late evening so the sun was just setting over the horizon. He heard talk of those hidden sand ninja leaving Konoha soon, which made him feel the slightest bit happy inside. But then he would remember that would mean that Kiba couldn't see Kankuro and that would make Kiba sad. 

And no matter how pissed off Shino was at Kiba, he would never want him to be sad. Maybe if Kankuro and Kiba got to be together that would make Kiba happy. The thought of seeing Kiba happy made Shino feel warm inside. All he really wants is for Kiba to be the happiest he could be, even if Shino wasn't in the picture.

So maybe if Shino wasn't there anymore, than maybe Kiba would be even more happy not having to deal with him acting like a prick... no.

Shino shook his head. He was Kiba's friend, and he knew Kiba cared about him. And he knew that he was gona Kiba were to be sad for awhile. He didn't want Kiba to be sad, but Kuba was going to have to be sad because Shino wasn't going to live longer.

Shino could even feel himself dying more and more everyday. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the last person he wanted to see.

"Shino? What are you doing here?" It was Kiba. 

Shino looked up at him from his sitting position on the ground. He saw Kiba with that adorable confused expression he had sometimes. Shino looked down.

"Thinking. What are you doing here?" Shino responded, still not looking at Kiba. His voice was starting to sound bad, he hoped Kiba wouldn't notice.

"What ya thinking about?" Kiba asked.

'Why couldn't you just not ask that and answer my question?' Shino thought to himself. He just shrugged.

'Now please go away. I dont want to see you anymore.' Shino thought once again.

But Kiba just had to do the opposite. Kiba approached Shino and kneeled down next to him. 

Shino felt his body begin to tremble a bit.

"We never talk much anymore..." Kiba said in a soft tone.

"Oh." 

Kiba looked at Shino's face. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

That was a lie.

Kiba frowned. "Shino..." he started in a quiet voice. "...I know you're lying, please, tell me what's wrong.."

God damnit! Why did Kiba have to talk to him like that. It made Shino's heart ache, so much more. Shino clenched his fists a bit as his body tensed a little.

Shino looked at Kiba and got a glimpse of his face. And what he saw only made his heart was to break into pieces. Kiba was looking at Shino, with the look of so many emotions in his eyes, arranging from worry, to sadness. 

Shino looked away, the sight was just too much for him.

"Why?" 

That caused Shino to look at Kiba.

"Why?" Shino repeated.

"Why don't you want to be around me anymore? You never used to seem to have a problem with me, but now everytime I come around you, you act all weird, well you are weird, but you've been acting even more weird than before. Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? Shino please tell me so I can fix it!" Kiba raised his voice a bit. 

Shino couldn't find any words to say. Everything that Kiba had just said to him has got him speechless.

"I thought... I thought we were friends." Kiba's voice was softer this time, too soft. It looked like Kiba wanted to cry, and Shino couldn't blame him.

Shino wanted to reach out and pull Kiba into a tight embrace, but he was afraid of what that would do to him.

"Well aren't you going to say something?!" 

The sudden anger in Kiba's voice made Shino jump. 

"Kiba-" Shino managed to breath out. He couldn't find any more words to say, he couldn't utter out any more syllables to form words. "...Kiba."

Kiba looked at Shino. He looked hurt. It pained Shino, maybe, maybe he could show Kiba how he feels now. Maybe Kiba will finally understand. Maybe.

Shino reached out and rested his hands on Kiba's shoulders, making the other tense up at the touch.

But at that moment Kiba was pushed to the ground on his back by Shino's weak force.

Kiba let out a yelp.

Shino soon pinned Kiba to the ground, getting on top of him. 

"Kiba..."

"Shino!? What the hell are you doing?" Kiba asked, his voice filled with something that Shino couldn't even identify.

Kiba squirmed underneath Shino. 

"Seriously Shino, stop it!" 

Shino wanted to stop, but also wanted sto keep going. He wanted to kiss Kiba, but he knew that it would be wrong. He already knew that Kiba was mad at him, if he went any further Kiba would hate him, and that's the last thing Shino ever wanted.

Kiba managed to push Shino off of him. He stood up.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba looked at Shino, Shino looked away, he didn't want to see the expression on Kiba's face, if he did he was sure he would lose it all. 

"I-I- don't know... I-I'm sorry-" Shino said softly, he felt his eyes burn, he felt like crying. He really did, but he didn't want to, not in front of Kiba. 

He started to feel more empty. He started to feel worse. He regretted what he just did. He wishes he could just die right now right there. 

And there it was. That feeling, that feeling of something in his throat again. In and this time it felt so much worse than ever. He needed to cough right away. But Kiba was there, glaring at him. He couldn't, he had to hold on longer. 

Kiba looked at Shino, he opened his mouth and spoke. "Shino, I think you might need help. You still seem sick, maybe its making you go crazy too." Kiba's voice didn't sound angry, but it didn't sound like there was concern either. 

Shino couldn't hold back any longer, he started coughing. In front of Kiba.

"See what I mean." Kiba added. He looked away for a moment while the talk bot was still on the ground coughing and wheezing like crazy.

But when he looked back, his eyes widened. "Shino!"

Shino was laying on his side, blood dripping down his chin. Ans beside him was a mess of daffodil flowers, scattered around him, along with blood.

"Shino!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> have a good day/night ily all! stay safe!


	11. Six Feet Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our love is six feet under   
> I cant help but wonder   
> if our grave was watered by the rain   
> would roses bloom  
> could roses bloom  
> again"
> 
> -six feet under by billie eillish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyyyyyy shiiiiiiit iiiiits fiiinnalllyyyyy heeeeere!
> 
> i am so sorry it took this long to write it fam. i have been going through a slump and stuff so writing this has been a bitch.
> 
> well anyway i hope you enjoy this. don't cry too much.

Kiba saw the gory mess and stooped for a moment. What the hell was happening? Well whatever it was Kiba has to think about that later, for now he had to think fast.

He got to Shino who was lying unconscious on the ground, he picked him up bridal style. This was the second time Kiba would be carrying an unconscious Shino, but only this time he was much more worried. 

Kiba rushed to the hospital, which unfortunately was quite far away and he would have to run through the village, which would draw attention, and he really didn't need that right now.

He made his way through the village, which unsurprisingly drew attention. A blonde girl, who just so happens to be Ino just so happened to witness the Inuzuka boy run with Shino in his arms.

That lead to Ino chasing after him. While Kiba was running he spoke up. 

"Ino you don't have to follow me!" He says.

"But I know what's going on with him!" She responds with.

"Well tell me at the hospital, there's no time for that now!"

It was true there wasn't any time for that at all. Luckily for them they were approaching the hospital. 

They literally ran through the doors, which caused a bit of a commotion. And it caused more attention to be directed towards them.

A lady came over to them. 

"What happened?" The lady asked, it appears she was a nurse maybe.

"I don't know... he just started coughing, and he passed out, and there was blood...and flowers.." Kiba tried to explain while he panted, he could barely even hold Shino up anymore. 

"Alright well... we'll take him to a room, and we'll come get you when everything is settled in." She says as some more nurses come by to get Shino from Kiba.

Kiba and Ino nodded as they then took a seat in the lobby as Shino got taken away.

Kiba turned to look at Ino.

"Now tell me what's wrong with him." He says.

"He has a disease...its rare, but it's called hanahaki disease, it's kinda self explanatory." Ino says, though she wasn't really done explaining.

"So he just throws up flowers? Is there any cure for it? What would even be the cause of that?" Kiba asks, it appears he has a lot of questions.

Ino sighed before speaking. "Its caused by unrequited love, believe it or not. A flower grows in your lungs and stomach and it keeps growing and growing until it kills you. The cure is for the person's love to be returned." 

Kiba looked at her while she spoke. He didn't believe it for a second, but when he recalled the moment when he witnessed Shino laying in that mess it all made sense to him, Shino was in love with someone and it was killing him.

"Do you know who he's in live with? We have to find them, quick, and we need to tell them, Shino will die if we don't." Kiba said sounding a bit frantic.

Ino let out a small "heh" then she spoke while looking down. "You still don't get it do you? Do you know the slightest but about what is going on her, other then what I told you?"

"What do you mean?"

Ino sighed once again. "It appears you don't get it so I guess I'll have to say it for you. Kami you and Shino are both so stupid." She rolls her eyes. "You see, you're the one Shino is in love with. There, do you get it now?"

Kiba was dumbfounded. Shino had been in live with him all this time? And Shino is currently dying because of him? This was a lot for Kiba to process. It all really did make sense now...

He looked down. "Oh..." Was all he could manage to say. Kiba couldn't express how bad he felt right now. This was all his fault. If only he knew then this wouldn't be happening. Shino wouldn't be dying if he knew. 

"I-I'll be right back." He said as he then stood up and made his way for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to say something to someone." 

And like that Kiba left.

×××××

"I'm sorry, what?!" Kankuro's eyes were wide as he spoke.

"You heard me. I don't want to be with you anymore..." Kiba said, his voice was soft, but there was something strong in his tone.

"You're kidding right?"

"Does it fucking look like I'm kidding?" This time Kiba's voice was more stern, like he was trying to assert dominance or something.

"Why though? Like why do you wanna break up? We look so good together baby." Kankuro nearly whined, he pouted his bottom lip and looked at Kiba.

"Oh please. Don't give me that look. You looking at me like that is not going to change anything. You're acting like a child, be mature and just look the other way. Of course we can still be friends though. You're cool as hell there is no lie about that." Kiba said, calming his voice down after awhile.

"Oh so now I'm the one who's acting like a child? You're more childish and immature than me, so I don't wanna hear you sayin' shit. Like literally you couldn't tell that your dumb freak of a friend is in love with you." Kankuro said, his words were like knives. And hearing him call Shino a 'damn freak' made Kiba so pissed off.

"You know what? Scratch off that offer of us still being friends, I don't want to see you right now. Not after what you just said about Shino. Go and fuck yourself." Kiba said as he walked away from Kankuro so he could go back to the hospital so he could see Shino.

×××××

Upon arriving at the hospital Ino was there to tell him that he should go in there and have some alone time with Shino. 

Which is what he did, he had some things he would like to say to Shino...even if he wasn't awake to hear Kiba say these things to him.

And just like that it was just Kiba and Shino, alone in the cold, small hospital room. 

Kiba was close to the bed as he stared down at Shino's body. The other shinobi looking so lifeless. The thought of Shino dying scared Kiba to death. Ans the others death would be placed on his shoulders, he didn't wnat that.

Kiba gently stroked Shino's face with the back of his hand. The other male's skin was rather cold...

Tears began to fill in Kiba's eyes. He could tell that Shino was still breathing, but the boy already looked dead. And this was all Kiba's fault. 

"Shino...if you can hear me. I'm sorry. Im sorry I didn't know... I-I wasn't thinking. Kami this is all my fault..." Kiba said. 

A tiny smile played on his lips. 

"You know Shino...when we were first assigned to be on a team... I liked you, a lot, but I always thought you were too smart for someone like me..."

Kiba's hand never left Shino's cheek. 

"I thought because you always seemed to want to be alone all the time that I would just be a burden to you...plus at that time I was really annoying" he laughed a little as some tears fell down his cheeks.

"I can admit that I'm annoying... I still am annoying. I know that." Kiba said, his voice was soft as he still kept his hand on Shino's cold cheek.

"...I knew that I had to kill the feelings I had for you...it was quite simple for me to stop having feelings for you..." 

His voice got softer.

"...but there was still a tiny part of me...not even a tiny part- really I dont know anymore...but there was a part of me...that didn't stop loving you. There was still a part of me that still wanted to be with you..."

Kiba felt more tears fall down his face. 

"Then Kankuro came into my life...and I was blinded by infatuation...I thought he was the one...I thought he would help me forget about you...but the more I tried the more it hurt yo try and stop loving you...I should've told you before..."

He then slid his hand down Shino's face to rest on the taller shinobi's chest. He could still feel his heart beat but it was faint...

"...I was wrong...I don't love Kankuro like that. I told him too... he didn't take it well though...and I can't help but feel bad..." 

He wanted to laugh a little, but he couldn't.

"...When you made that move on me I got confused... I didn't know what you would do to me there...so I pushed you away...like if-...like if I didn't accept your feelings, like if I was rejecting you... I'm sorry...I didn't know...I'm so sorry..."

Kiba's voice broke and he started sobbing. He fell onto his knees, his head resting where he had was. 

"I'm so sorry...I should've been smarter...I should've told you in the past...I shouldn't have ever kissed Kankuro...kami I'm so selfish, and reckless..." 

At this point Kiba was crying onto Shino's chest, as if his words were going to be heard. As if he was begging for Shino to stay with him.

"...If I told you then, maybe you wouldn't have to suffer... you wouldn't have to be in pain..."

He continued sobbing.

"...why? why? why did it have to be me Shino...? Why couldn't you live someone else...? And how long...? How long have you felt this way..? How long have you been suffering..? How...long have you been dying because of me?.."

Kiba had so many questions that weren't going to be answered... 

He could already feel Shino dying beneath him...he could feel his heart beat start to die out...the rising and falling of his chest starting to slow down.

"...its already too late, I know that...but I don't want to accept it..." 

Kiba's voice was just below a whisper. He knew that he would have to accept the fact that Shino wont be there anymore, but he didn't want to. He didnt want to.

Kiba brought his body up so that he could be face to face with Shino.

"...I'm so sorry...I love you Shino...I always will...Shino.." Kiba breathed out before he pressed his lips to Shino's cold lips. 

It would've been a nice kiss if Shino was conscious. 

"...See you soon..." Was all Kiba could mutter out before he rested his head back onto Shino's head as he listened as Shino's heart beat died down.

And soon...it was quiet and still. Kiba could no longer hear Shino's breathing, or his heartbeat, and he couldn't feel his chest rising or falling, everything was still, and quiet.

Shino was gone completely and it was all Kiba's fault...he was just too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay, so it's not over yet, just keep reading...
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed! leave kudos or comment or whatever, follow me on instagram @ l0vley_gae i'm thinking of doing fan art of these two and i'll be posting it there.
> 
> anyway stay safe!


End file.
